dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database talk:Graveyard
Discussion I thought having something like this would be cool. It's not very well populated yet, but I think we could go places with an obituary concept on the site. Pay a little fan tribute. I'm going to add more images to this in the morning, I've been working loads trying to get pictures of all of the deaths we've been having. Anyway, does anybody have any suggestions as to how we could do this concept any better? Or objections as to why we shouldn't be doing this, or how we should go about it a different way entirely? My goal is to have every single prominent death in the DC Universe catalogued on one all inclusive page. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:53, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *I think this page is a great idea, but I don't necessarily like the layout right now. I think it would probably be best (and easiest to find people) if it were 1) alphabetized, and 2) not categorized the way it is. I think it would be better to either just have everyone in one category, or else split it into Heroes and Villains. Also, another idea is to include the name of the killer (if the person was indeed killed). Thoughts? -- 13:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Reviving the discussion on this page because it has recently been edited: I think it should be a straight A-Z listing with no subheadings. Also, the issue and date should be listed for each pic in the gallery. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:38, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I think separating them into hero deaths and villain deaths would be a better way of structuring it than just having it be a straight alphabetical list.I'm also more than willing to take on restructuring the set up of the Graveyard if that's alright with everyone else - User talk:Lordofnothing ::::I think the current groupings are good, but they could stand to be alphabetized within those groupings. Also, if we're going to bother paying attention to this page, people should like... update it. Green Arrow's not even in the list. - Hatebunny (talk) 04:03, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Claiming "Gravestones" So, since it appears that I've been the main one working on the Graveyard project, and I do have a large number of the images (the issue now is getting them from the comic themselves which will take some time), I would appreciate if people who are interested in helping to update the Graveyard message me with what characters they would like to add so I can know what I need to do and what I don't need to bother with. Thank you Lordofnothing (talk) 19:46, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Kendra Saunders We have a picture of her death on the Wiki already but... doses she count as "fallen" or "resurrected?" Is being brought back as your past self a resurrection? Rod (talk) 00:18, March 4, 2016 (UTC) *I would count Kendra as "fallen" since Shayera was the resurrected Hakwgirl. For all intents and purposes, Kendra herself died during Blackest Night. Lordofnothing (talk) 18:01, March 4, 2016 (UTC)lordofnothing Other Universes Does this account to every death ever in DC media or just from the main comics? Would stuff from Watchmen, Vertigo, DCeased, The Boys, etc, go in here as well? Crazylatin77 (talk) 16:51, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :Honestly this page is probably outdated to the point it's not useful. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:37, November 29, 2019 (UTC)